


Lazy days

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy days in 221b where always Sherlocks favourites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy days

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the lovely fleurdelis221b on tumblr :)

Lazy mornings in 221b where always Sherlocks favorites, the cool morning breeze fluttering past the heavy curtains and causing the door to creak every now and again. Johns soft breaths from the pillows beside Sherlock, the small fluctuations in Johns breathing as he slowly stirred.  
Sherlock was laying on his stomach, his arms crossed under his chin as he thought idly to himself, when he felt a warm hand rest on his upper back he moved to look at John, smiling a little.  
"Morning love" Sherlock murmured, moving to kiss John whom responded with a soft hum, kissing him in return.  
When the kiss broke Sherlock moved to watch John as he stretched and yawned before rubbing his hands over his eyes.   
"Sleep well?" John asked as he relaxed back again, looking at Sherlock with adoration as the sleepy detective moved to cuddle against his side.  
"I did, you?" Sherlock hummed, their fingers locking together.  
"Mm, always when I'm beside you" John said, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled at Sherlock.  
They lay in silence a while before Sherlock moved to make them a cup of tea each, pulling Johns discarded jumper on before slipping into the kitchen.

Sherlock and John lived a quiet and content life between cases and shifts at the surgery. John liked to think they had good and regular sex, Sherlock certainly had a healthy appetite for it. John let out a private chuckle as he thought of Sherlock with a normal libido. He never thought of Sherlock as having 'normal' habits and desires, but never the less he did.  
Johns thought process was interrupted by Sherlock waving a steaming cup of tea at him.  
"Day dreaming already John?" Sherlock asked around the rim of his cup as he blew away the steam.

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

After a morning of talking and leisurely sex, Sherlock focused on an experiment as John wrote a blog post. The odd glance and smile exchanged between them.   
It had never occurred to Sherlock he'd settled into this cosy little way of living, when the thought crossed his mind he wasn't startled, far from it in fact. He was pleased he wasn't living like a teenager anymore, up all hours of the night, eating irregularly and having a shower only when it was dire. John seemed chuffed with himself for managing to get Sherlock into a healthy routine. 

After a while of quiet pondering and work, Sherlock moved to sit in Johns lap and look over the slowly growing body of text.   
"Really?" Sherlock asked.  
"What?"  
"I didn't "Happen upon" I searched it out" He muttered, getting his hands swatted away from the keyboard when he tried to correct it.  
"If you want your account written, get your own blog" John muttered, Sherlock made a face, about to make a snide remark.  
John glared at him, daring him to say it. Sherlocks mouth snapped shut when he noticed Johns stern look.

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

Evening rolled around quickly, London was as busy as ever; cars and buses driving past, the street lights making it seem as though it wasn't dark out at all. A cool breeze ghosted through the flat, rustling papers and the net curtains on the window.   
Sherlock was busy packing away his science equipment as John ordered food from a take away. Sherlock had decided upon take away so they could roll into bed afterwards and cuddle without having to worry about clearing up the next morning.   
Sherlocks hair was a mess and he'd managed to burn a hole in yet another silk shirt, John had just shook his head and bit his tongue, not wanting to kick up a fuss and ruin the relaxed atmosphere.

The food came a little before 10, Sherlock paid and carried the bags up the stairs. The aroma of the spices filling the room, easily creating a light atmosphere.  
That was the thing about smells, sounds and sights, they always had the ability to change an atmosphere without people consciously thinking about it.

John looked up from washing a fork for them both as Sherlock set the bags on the table, beginning to empty the contents onto the table.   
John sat across from where Sherlock was standing, sliding his fork across the table along with a glass of water. Sherlock smiled and thanked him, sitting down and rolling his sleeves up before digging into his food.

After eating their fill they managed to drag themselves to bed, unceremoniously stripping down to nothing and collapsing onto the cool sheets. Kissing each other and cuddling to their hearts content before slowly drifting off, encased in each others arms.  
Lazy evenings in 221b where always Johns favorites, the occasional hum from passing by cars, the heavy curtains partially obscuring the streetlights and Sherlocks light snoring beside him. John smiled in content and kissed his curls before falling asleep himself.


End file.
